defiancefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheBlueRogue/Defiance Timeline
The Defiance television show and the video game occur simultaneously during an altered Earth history. The show and game begin in the 2040s, in the aftermath of a large ensuing war between an alien race known as the Votans. Take a look at this timelinehttp://www.defiance.com/en/series/world-of-2046/invasion-timeline to get a glimpse of the world of Defiance, before you watch the show and play the game. =Timeline= 3502 BCE Indogene scientists begin tracking a rogue star that is on a collision course with their own solar system. They theorize that the resulting collision will wipe out all life in the Votanis system. The Indogenes warn the other races that they need to begin planning an exodus. The other races don't believe them, and balk at the astronomical cost of the proposed Ark fleet. Get the backstory. 3458 BCE After years of insistence by the Indogenes, the other races can no longer deny the evidence -- their solar system is running out of time. The Votan governments work together to fund construction of the Ark fleet that will save them from the destruction. 3449 - 3362 BCE Indogene scientists make a series of breakthroughs, including the invention of advanced propulsion and life support technology. Design of the Arks begins in earnest. 3362-3317 BCE The Indogenes carry out a series of failed terraforming experiments on local moons. 3317 BCE The Indogenes successfully terraform a lifeless world orbiting the neighboring star, Sulos. Castithan leaders of the Votanis Collective dub this planet "Casti." Wealthy Castithans appropriate it as their own "custom made home." 3175 BCE Indogenes, looking for a fuel source powerful enough to drive their Ark fleet, discover indigenous life on the planet Gula and make a deal to acquire their natural resources in exchange for space aboard the Arks. The fuel source is gulanite. The people -- the Gulanee. 3006 BCE As the departure day looms, each species selects who will go aboard the Arks. Space is limited. Each race has their own process for determining who gets to go. 3001 BCE The Ark Fleet departs the Votanis System. Shortly after, the Votanis System is destroyed in a stellar collision. February, 2000 Scientists detect the Ark Fleet heading toward Earth. Fearing widespread panic, the government decides to keep this information secret. Get the backstory. August, 2000 Scientists discover the approaching Votan Arks, these spaceships brought the Votan's to earth, a journey that encompassed nearly 5,000 years. Governments decide to keep this information a secret. World leaders create the Earth Military Coalition in the event that the aliens are hostile. 2003 Joshua Nolan, main character of the television series, is born. 2007 Amateur astronomers also discover evidence of the approaching Ark fleet. They attempt to share their findings on the internet, but the EMC has already begun a secret war to debunk or silence anyone who's in possession of this knowledge. 2011 Amanda Rosewater, the future mayor of the town Defiance, is born. January, 2013 The Space Station Bravery disaster. All nine astronauts aboard are killed. The world mourns. March 21st, 2013 Official government information about the Ark Fleet leaks out. Unable to contain the truth any longer (and in an attempt to calm the public before the arrival), the government announces the existence of aliens to the world. April 4th, 2013 The Votans arrive at Earth. Learn more about what it was like. 2014 The Votanis Collective is granted provisional membership in the United Nations. May 27th, 2015 A small patch of land in Brazil is set aside for the Votans, but it won't be enough for all of them. Millions more aliens remain in hypersleep aboard the ships in orbit. Tensions mount between humans and aliens. Get the full story. July, 2015 Humanity's fear and intolerance of the Votans leads to worldwide riots. 2015-2021 Other Votan colonies are established around the world, including the colony of Omec in Mexico. December, 2022 Despite years of chaos, riots, and fear, Votan and human leaders are close to finalizing a worldwide settlement arrangement. Read a Votan's take on the topic. March 18th, 2023 Fearing a peaceful settlement with the Votans, a "humanity first" advocate named John Paul Bullock assassinates a Votan diplomat on live television. The incident sends shockwaves through the Votan community and talks quickly break down. Get the full story. April, 2023 Following the brutal murder of Onulu Toruku, the Votan ambassador to the UN, tensions between humans and Votans reach a boiling point. Negotiations cease. Conflict erupts across the planet. It will come to be known as The Pale Wars. Go deeper into what lead to this. November 24th, 2024 The Siege of Oklahoma City. Learn more of this battle. 2024 Joshua Nolan is promoted from Private First Class to Corporal while fighting against the Votans in Oaklahoma City. 2025 The Manhattan Siege. Votans storm New York City. 2025 Global war makes delivery of fossil fuel to America problematic. Nuclear energy gains prominence and many new power plants are constructed, including one along the Mississippi River in St. Louis. As food and energy become scarce, people become desperate, leading to a number of human/human and Votan/Votan side conflicts. Go deeper into the story. 2029 The Yosemite Massacre. A mixed commune of pacifist humans and aliens are caught in the crossfire of EMC and VC forces. Both sides assume the town was giving aid to the enemy. 98 humans and 112 Votan civilians are killed. January 5th, 2030 At the height of the Pale Wars, when worldwide conflict is at its worst, the entire Votan fleet suddenly and mysteriously explodes in orbit. This event becomes known as ARKFALL. Fragments of these Arks will continue to rain down upon the planet for decades. Eyewitness account of the event. January-February, 2030 As the Arks fall to Earth, terraforming machines aboard the alien ships are jettisoned and begin to drastically alter the landscape. Some regions are destroyed by the impact, while others are transformed into something entirely new. Planet Earth becomes a strange human / alien hybrid. Get more on this story. November, 2030 With terraformed land now available, Irathient farmers begin to settle the area once known as St. Louis. December 23rd, 2030 A vicious battle is fought in San Francisco. Casualties are high. Human and Votan soldiers, disgusted by years of bloodshed, disobey orders and lay down their weapons, banding together to pull civilians from the rubble. This will come to be known as the Battle of Defiance. More info. on the battle. Sometime in 2030 Due to a series of nuclear meltdowns and biological mutations brought on by Arkfall, the State of Florida is declared a quarantine zone. Early in the year of 2031 It's clear that the war is coming to an end, as word of the Battle of Defiance travels and pacifist movements begin to spring up. Human leaders form the Earth Republic, and talk about disbanding the Earth Military Coalition. April 15th, 2031 Armistice is declared between the Earth Republic and the Votanis Collective. The Earth Military Coalition is officially disbanded. Humans and Votans begin to resettle the terraformed planet side-by-side. 2031 People begin to resettle Yuma (now a coastal town) and the Los Angeles archipeligo, which will eventually become a major trade center. 2031-2032 Many humans and aliens are desperate for something to believe in. A variety of new religions and cults spring up, including the Church of Harmony. 2033 A massive vein of gulanite is discovered under St. Louis. The race for resources inspires a mass immigration to the area that will soon become known as Defiance. Learn more about it. 2035 Las Vegas Prison opens. 2035 Paradise, a community in the Bay Area comprised of Madera, Marin, and Sausalito, is formed. June 14th, 2037 The ad-hoc mining town built upon the ruins of St. Louis officially becomes the town of Defiance. January, 2038 As Defiance's population grows rapidly, tensions arise between miners and Votan settlers. Can humans and aliens live peacefully side by side? April 2nd, 2046 Von Bach's expedition arrives in the Bay Area. April 15th, 2046 Joshua "Jeb" Nolan discovers Defiance when in need of help. Decides to stay and fight, rather than flee to paradise. Nolan then gets promoted to town Lawkeeper, due to Garret Clancy succumbing to a comatose. =References= Category:Blog posts Category:Background Category:Content